An Ominous Acquaintance
by Coffee to go
Summary: Dean kills people for money without regret. However, his latest job turns his whole life upside down. Will he be able to go through with it anyway or will he realize love and family are more important?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M**

**A/N: So, I had the day off and wrote this one:) Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>The bed thrashed rhythmically into the wall with Dean's every single hard thrust as he kept pounding into the woman beneath him. He groaned when she started to raise her hips frantically, forcing him to speed up. Damn, he was so close, but he tried his best to hold back his release.<p>

"Dean, fuck...so close." Jane moaned, her breathing was ragged. She let out a cry and Dean felt her walls clench around him when she reached her climax. He gritted his teeth, never stopping his movements. Jane dug her dark red painted nails into his smooth strong back, scratching down and leaving marks in the color of her nail polish.

And that was his undoing. Dean let go, coming hard and bit down on her shoulder, not caring that he would leave a bruise. He rolled over and took exactly three deep breaths before he sat up and reached for his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, watching him get dressed.

"Gotta go, sweetheart." He simply stated without looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Nice answer."

"I know." Dean smirked, looking over at her. He took in the sight of her naked body between the silk white sheets and the way she looked after the sex they just had. God, he wanted to stay so bad and fuck her a few more times.

"The exhibition is tonight and you're on the guest list, too. Don't you think your husband will get a little suspicious if you don't show up, Mrs Baker?" Dean teased and watched how she narrowed her eyes at him. He knew he had struck a nerve, but he couldn't help it. She hated it when he reminded her of the fact that she was married but he loved it to remind her at every opportunity.

Their affair had started a couple of months ago and Dean had made it clear that it was what it was, just an affair. He loved the fact that he was fucking another man's wife without that man knowing. He grinned as he thought about how he saw Jason Baker almost on a daily basis and he had no clue that his wife was sleeping around.

Jane saw Dean's expression and got up with a huff, putting her morning robe on.

"I'll be there, don't worry. But it sucks, why can't we just stay here?" She asked with a seductive smile. She stepped closer to him and ran her hands slowly up and down his now covered chest. "You know, I'll let you do anything you want to me." She whispered and leaned up to press a kiss on his lips.

Dean grabbed her hands and stepped back, growing annoyed with her. "We've already been three times together this week, that has to be enough! You know my schedule, unlike you I have a job and freakin' responsibilities." He barked at her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm all alone in this huge house day after day and I'm bored! You come and go as you please!" She yelled back at him.

Dean raised his eyebrows, looking at her stunned. "I'm not your fucking husband. You can complain to him all you want. I'm only here for sex and you know that, Mrs Baker." He said calmly, staring down at her.

A smile appeared on Jane's face again. "But the exhibition is not that big of a deal. Come on, let's risk it. They won't miss us there."

Dean's eyes turned ice cold within seconds. When he spoke the next words his voice was dangerously calm. "You know why people can't keep secrets? Because people take risks. They let their guard down when they think it's safe. Well, let me tell you one thing, it's never safe. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

Without another word Dean walked through the bedroom door and left the house. Jane wrapped her arms around herself, suppressing a chill. For a minute Dean had really scared her. She realized, she didn't know him at all.

* * *

><p>The huge exhibition room was full with people talking and walking around, admiring the beautiful paintings. Dean watched them in disgust from a corner of the room, glass of whisky with soda in hand. He hated that rich rat pack of people, even though he was one of them. Those highly important business men in their expensive suits with their spoiled wives in designer dresses really pissed him off.<p>

Nevertheless he had come that evening to this exhibition because of Sam and his wife. Sam's wife was an uprising painter and this event was another mile stone in her career. He loved Sam and his wife more than anything, they were his only family after all and it was important to him to support them.

There was also another reason for him being there tonight. He had an appointment with his client. Jason Baker had prefered to talk out the details at this party, he hoped the public place would give them some privacy.

Dean didn't mind at all. What he did was a secret. He did have a normal regular job and he earned enough money, hell he couldn't complain at all. But this was different. He didn't do it because of the money. He simply needed it. It was like a high to him.

Dean was an assassin. He killed people for money. He didn't feel bad about it, in fact he tried not to think about it too often.

He spotted the man who held the next job for him and made his way slowly through the crowd of people. When he had reached the tall dark haired man, he motioned for him to follow. This job was special. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had been so excited about a job. He couldn't believe Jane's husband had hired him to kill someone.

He smiled a devilish smile and stepped out onto the balcony, turning around to face his client. He noticed how nervous he looked, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. It was risky to hire an assassin to murder someone after all. Dean wasn't the only one who was playing with fire.

"You sure you want to go through with this, Mr Baker?" Dean asked the man, putting a sympathetic expression on.

"Yes... I'm sure. I have to save my business."

"Okay then, tell me what your problem is." Dean answered, suppressing a sigh.

"You ever heard of Silverberg Inc.?" He asked and Dean raised his eyebrows. "You mean the publishing company?"

"Yeah." Mr Baker laughed nervously. "They want to buy up my own publishing house, because it hasn't been very successful. They are going to ruin me, I've worked my entire life to be where I am now!"

"Hey, calm down. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here to help." Dean said softly, putting a hand on the man's shoulder for comfort. "I assume I'm supposed to get rid of the owner, so they won't buy up your publishing company?"

Mr Baker started to nod frantically. "Yeah." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket to dry his forehead.

"It would be for the best if she was dead." He whispered and Dean's eyes widened slightly. He tried to suppress the panic that was about to build in his body.

"She? The owner is a woman?" He asked, his voice never showing his insecurity. He had never killed a woman. Usually, he was hired to eliminate cheating husbands or nasty businessmen. They were always male. He wasn't sure how he felt about killing a woman but he quickly put on a smile, forcing himself to stop thinking about it.

"Give me the information." He instructed and watched how Baker started to fumble nervously through his jacket, taking out a white envelope. Dean took it from him and opened it. Inside was a picture of a beautiful young woman with brown curly hair and light green eyes.

Dean whistled, looking at the picture. "Wow, now that one's a real beauty. "

"Her name's Beverly Hayden." Jason informed and Dean frowned at the name. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Such a shame I have to kill her. But hey, I can have some fun with her first, right?" Dean looked at Jason Baker, who seemed to be angry.

"I have the feeling you're not taking this very seriously, Mr Winchester. I'm thirty-three years old and I can't afford to lose my business. My wife would leave me!" He exclaimed.

Dean huffed. "What a surprise." He said sarcastically, thinking about Jane.

"It's not like that. My wife loves me. But you know her Mr Winchester, she likes to live in luxury."

"Of course, I understand. You gotta please them women in every department, am I right?" He winked at him. "Well, we're partners now, why so formal? Call me Dean." He added, taking out a packet of cigarettes. He offered Baker one but he shook his head. Dean shrugged his shoulders and lit one for himself, taking a drag and inhaling deeply.

"Give me three weeks." He announced after a couple of minutes.

Jason Baker's mouth gaped open. "Seriously? But all the other... people I've talked to said it would take months to eliminate a person." He whispered.

A lopsided smile appeared on Dean's face. "Oh, please. They're amateurs and they don't have my charms. Give me three weeks. I promise you this girl will be dead by then."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he? He promised to come." Sam said annoyed, looking around the hall for his brother.<p>

Lauren, his wife, smiled at him. "I'm sure he's just late like always. He'll show up. He's never broken a promise."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said, more calm now. It was true, his brother always kept his word.

"Oh, there he is!" Lauren exclaimed, pointing to the glass door of the balcony. Sam looked in the direction she was pointing at and spotted Dean walk casually towards them, smiling brightly.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry. I had to talk business with Jason Baker." He explained.

Sam frowned at that. "What kind of business?"

"Oh, you know, he wants to buy a car." Dean responded. It wasn't even a real lie because Baker bought all his cars from him. Dean was the local car dealer for expensive sports cars.

"So, Lauren, I'm not that into art but I gotta say, your paintings are really nice. And I'm not saying that 'cause you're my sister-in-law." Dean quickly changed the subject.

Lauren smiled at him. "Aww, thanks Dean, that was really sweet." She said, putting a hand over her heart.

"You like your party so far?" He asked, looking around.

"Yeah, but I'm still missing one important person."

"Oh yeah? Whom?" Dean asked and grabbed a glass of whisky from a waiter.

"Beverly Hayden, my friend from college." Lauren said and Dean almost choked on his drink.

"What?" He yelled, his eyes widened. Sam and Lauren looked at him surprised. "I mean, you're still in contact with a friend from college, that's weird." He tried to cover his slip up.

Lauren let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, well, I haven't seen her in a while. She's back in town for business and we met up. And she'd promised to come since this is what I have worked for all my life."

Now it all made sense. Lauren constantly used to talk about a college friend and Dean was sure she had mentioned her name a couple of times. That's why it sounded so familiar. Beverly Hayden was his sister-in-law's friend. And he had to kill her. _Shit. _Dean took a few deep breaths and another sip of his drink, calming himself down. He tried to tell himself that everything was fine.

"I have to make a round." Lauren announced and leaned up to give Sam a kiss. "Behave." She warned playfully and he smiled at her, watching her disappear in the crowd. When she wasn't in sight anymore his smile quickly faded and he turned to Dean in anger. "What the hell, man? Are you drunk or something?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." Dean replied confused. "I just hate those parties."

Sam sighed. "I understand. I'm not a big fan, either. Thank God it's only a couple hours."

Dean didn't respond, feeling guilt build in the pit of his stomach. He felt bad for keeping secrets from Sam, but he couldn't tell him the truth. Sam thought Dean had given up his little activity. A long time ago, before Sam turned into a family man, they used to do it together. But then he had met Lauren and she had convinced them to give it up. But they both didn't know that Dean had somehow slipped back in, like an addict couldn't let go of the drugs.

"Hey, you're finally here!" Lauren exclaimed when Beverly Hayden walked through the door into the exhibition room.

"Sorry, traffic was a bitch." She replied and hugged her. "Well, at least you've made it."

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you Lauren, this one is even bigger than your last exhibition." Bev said, looking around the room.

"I know! I still can't believe it!" Lauren said, beaming with joy. "I couldn't have done it without Sam. He supported me and always believed in me."

Bev heard the love in Lauren's voice and smiled at that. "Where is he, by the way?" She asked.

"He's back over there, hiding in some corner." Lauren said, making Beverly laugh. "Come on, there's also someone I would like you to meet." Lauren took her friend by the arm and guided her to the corner where Beverly could see two tall men waiting.

Dean watched Lauren and a woman heading towards them and as they came closer, he identified the other woman as Beverly Hayden. He gulped and felt his hands starting to get sweaty. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't expect to meet his next victim so soon. This was too easy.

"Hey, Bev. Good to see you." Sam greeted and leaned down to give her a hug.

"Yeah, you too." She replied before focusing her gaze on Dean. Her breath hitched in her throat and she blushed a little.

Dean looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. The photo did not lie. She was hot, even hotter in person. And he had to kill her.

Lauren smiled, seeing the looks they exchanged. "Dean this is my friend from college, Beverly Hayden and Bev, this is Dean Winchester, Sam's brother." Lauren introduced.

Bev smiled at him and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Dean snapped out of his daze, hearing her voice and took her hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you, too."

He sighed inwardly. Lauren had handed her friend to her killer on a silver platter without even knowing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn't get himself to take his eyes off the woman in front of him. He kept looking into her eyes, feeling sorry that he was the one who was going to end her life. A deep-drawn sigh escaped his lips at the thought.

Beverly was growing nervous because Dean was still holding her hand and not showing any sign that he was intending to let go. She cleared her throat and tried to pull her hand out of his hold, but Dean didn't catch on.

"Ehm, I'm sorry. Do you mind giving me my hand back?" She asked, an insecure and slightly confusd smile playing on her lips.

"What?" Dean replied surprised, he had been too lost in thought. He looked down at their hands, realizing what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand away.

Lauren watched her friend and brother-in-law, smiling happily. She thought Dean had fallen in love with Beverly at first sight. She couldn't have known what was going through his mind for real.

Sam took in the scene that was displaying in front of him, noticing the awkward interaction between his brother and Beverly and the look on his wife's face. He frowned when something occurred to him.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He whispered, but it wasn't necessary because Dean and Beverly were to wrapped up in each other to be paying attention to them. Without waiting for Lauren's response, he took her by the hand and led her a few feet away.

"What's wrong?" Lauren questioned, though she knew exactly that Sam had gotten suspicious.

"Are you trying to set my brother up?" He started grimly but Lauren never lost her smile. "You know as well as I do that Dean's lonely. He needs a woman in his life, and I'm talking about a real woman, not the slutty ones he usually sleeps with."

Sam sighed in annoyance, shaking his head. Once his wife had gotten something into her head, it was impossible to talk her out of it.

"Lauren, honey, I'm begging you. Please, stay out of it. Dean doesn't want a relationship, even if he's lonely sometimes."

"You think Beverly's not good enough for him?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow provokingly.

Sam couldn't help the smile that crept upon his face, Lauren sure knew how to intimidate someone. But her attitude didn't work on him, he was used to it after all and knew how to handle it.

"Of course, I don't. I'm just afraid Dean's going to hurt her." He stated.

"No, he's not because he's going to fall for her head over heels. And if not I'll give him a little push." Lauren said innocently.

"What about Bev? I'm sure she hates men in general after her fiancé dumped her. Don't you think she needs some recovery time?" Sam questioned.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "She's overreacting, she never loved the guy, so big deal. She needs to get back into the dating world."

Sam chuckled at her words. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Oh please, you love it. Don't forget I've seduced you after all, sweetie."

"You're right, I fell for you right from the start." Sam leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"God, when is this finally over?" Lauren mumbled against his lips and he looked at her confused. "It's your party. You really hate it?"

"It's great, sure, but the people... let's say they are a little annoying and you know how uncomfortable I am doing small talk." Lauren sighed and looked nervously around the room.

"There are too many people in one place."

Sam brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the top of her head. "You're doing great, honey."

He loved that Lauren was full of contradictions. She was confident and always got what she wanted yet horrible at delivering speeches in a room full of people and hated it to be in the spotlight.

"I'd rather be with you alone right now, you know." A smile appeared on her face again. "And have our own private party."

"I'm so in, but be patient, babe. Just a couple more hours." Sam said and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, letting her know he was there for her.

Lauren's eyes widened a little in fear as a few women made their way towards her. "Great, another small talk." She whispered and quickly put on a smile.

* * *

><p>Dean chuckled nervously, shaking his head at himself. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling <em>regret. <em>But he had to ignore the fact that he had to kill Lauren's friend and just go through with it, without thinking twice. He decided to finally get to work and cleared his throat before speaking up.

"So, Beverly. Lauren told me you're only here for business. You're not going to stay for good?" He asked with his most irresistable smile.

Beverly looked at him, insecurity evident in her eyes. She realized that they were alone, Sam and Lauren weren't anywhere in sight. When had they disappeared? She gulped nervously and focused on what Dean had just said.

"Ehm, actually, I was thinking of moving back. I used to live here a couple of years ago." She replied and watched as an even brighter smile appeared on Dean's face. He was so damn lucky. If Beverly Hayden moved back it wouldn't even be a challenge for him to kill her.

Beverly didn't know what it was but something about this man scared her. Maybe it was the wolfish smile that made her uncomfortable or maybe it was simply his whole appearance, but she wasn't sure. One thing she did know for sure though. Dean Winchester was dangerous and she had to stay away from him.

Dean noticed her suppressing a shudder and he realized she was afraid of him. She was probably having a feeling that he didn't mean well. He could tell she would try to get away from him, so he had to act fast.

"Hey, how about we step out onto the patio? I hate rooms full of people." He put a hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the glass doors, so she couldn't protest.

The moon illuminated the surroundings, the pale light turned everything unnatural and mysterious. Dean kept smiling like a cheshire cat and Bev felt another chill run down her spine. She heard the mutter of voices from the people inside, but on the patio it was just the two of them.

She knew she could just turn around and go inside, but something about Dean kept her in place. To her own surprise she made two steps towards him instead of getting away from him.

Dean sighed inwardly. It was too easy, that girl was like a lamb to the slaughter. His tactics were already working on her.

"Hey, want a smoke?" He asked and reached inside his jacket, taking out a packet for the second time that evening.

Bev looked at the cigarettes unsure and hesitantly looked up into Dean's eyes. "Well, I'd love to but..." She sighed in disappointment. "I haven't had one for like four months now and I would like to hold the record."

Dean laughed at her answer and put the packet aside. "A quitter, huh? Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"But you can light one, I'm okay with it." She hurried to say. She didn't want to be rude, her good breeding didn't allow it.

"It's okay, solidarity, sister!" He said, making Beverly smile. She started to relax and feel more comfortable around him.

Dean heard her warm laugh and for a second doubt filled his heart, but he managed to push it aside. He had to stay rational, for God's sake! Just because she was a woman and hot, he couldn't back out of the job.

He focused back on Bev; she was smiling innocently at him. "So, sweetheart. It's pretty forward but I just have to ask..." He trailed off. He knew he had to approach her cautiously, hitting directly on her would only scare her away.

Bev tilted her head, looking questioningly at him. "Just ask." She encouraged.

Dean smiled. Score. "Are you...seeing someone?" He asked shyly.

A sad smile appeared on her face. "No...not anymore." She said hoarsely, averting her eyes.

Dean quickly combined the facts. She just had gotten out of a relationship. Her heart was broken. She was vulnerable. It couldn't have been any easier for Dean. The circumstances were perfect to get friendly with her and then kill her.

He tried to hide his excitement. He had to act empathetically now, so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I really have a talent dropping bricks." He smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Bev replied.

"Really? So, how about..." He started but was interrupted by someone storming onto the patio.

"Dean! I've been looking for you the whole evening!" Jane Baker exclaimed, smiling fakely. Dean cursed inwardly and shot her a dirty look. "I've been busy." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I can see that." She looked Beverly disapprovingly over, noting she wasn't a threat to her.

Bev took a step back as Jane stared daggers at her. She looked between the two, Dean was pissed and Jane was obviously jealous, but why? She was married to Jason Baker, so why was she acting like that? Then, something occurred to her and she raised her eyebrows in amusement. Dean and Jane had something going on, she was sure of it. Bev realized she had to make herself scarce.

"Well, apparently you two need some alone time." She slowly stepped aside and forewent Jane on her way out, sighing in relief when she walked back into the room.

Dean watched Bev leave and when she wasn't in sight anymore, he turned to Jane and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "What the hell was that? I told you we can't be seen together!"

Jane huffed. "Oh please, I didn't do anything." She defended.

Dean let go of her and ran a weary hand through his hair. "No, of course you didn't. You only acted like a jealous wife!" He said sarcastically. "We have to be careful, don't you get it? I mean, I don't care if anyone finds out about us, but your husband will most likely divorce you." He threatened.

Jane looked at him like a deer in the headlights. "I know, but I can't help it. I miss you all the time."

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips but when she pulled away, something came over Dean and he pressed her close again, crashing their lips together in a demanding kiss, despite the fact that someone could easily see them.

Eventually, he came to his senses and pulled away. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but he had never been so reckless before.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just had a bad day." He told her quietly and Jane smiled at him conciliatorily.

"I heard Baker leaves town in the morning. I'll come by and comfort you since your husband won't be there." He continued with a devilish smile.

Jane laughed throatily. "You're so bad Mr Winchester!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Well, we should get inside. You go first."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you in the morning." She whispered and left the patio.

Dean sat down on a bench and hung his head. Jane Baker was really exhausting. Why in the world would he pick such a difficult woman to have an affair with? He was pissed at her because she had interrupted his conversation with Bev. He had already gotten a little closer to her and now he had to start all over again. He had the bad feeling she was suspecting that there was something going on between Jane and him, she was anything but stupid.

He waited a couple more minutes before he got up and went back into the exhibition room.

* * *

><p>Beverly walked into the restroom at the end of the hallway, letting the door shut closed behind her. She was all alone now, no rich ladies were occupying the sinks and mirrors along the wall on the right side.<p>

She looked at her reflection and noticed how pale she was. No wonder, she had only gotten to town that morning and was still tired from the flight. It was already past midnight and she was barely keeping her eyes open. But that was nothing compared to how Dean Winchester had agitated her emotionally. She couldn't explain it. He had definitely scared her with his appearance. A lot.

But she had also been attracted to him. She didn't like how her body had responded to him.

Bev turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face, trying to cool down a little. He had wanted to ask her out and it confused her. Why would he want to go out with her?

Fortunately, Jane had come to her rescue before he could've said anything.

She shuddered at the thought of Jane. That woman was really scary and honestly, she was shocked to find out Dean was having an affair with her. She didn't have any proof but it was crystal clear to her by the way Jane had been acting that there were _pretty _close.

She knew Jane all too well and she despised that woman with every fibre of her being. She was glad that she had managed to flee and she wasn't too crazy about running into her again. But she also decided to avoid Dean for the rest of the evening. There weren't that many people at the party that she liked though, so she had to find Lauren or Sam. Those two were the only normal ones among the crowd of snobbish rich people.

She sighed heavily one more time. A couple more hours and this thing would be over. Bev checked her hair and make-up in the mirror and then left the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think, it means a lot. Special thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench and eva972 for reviewing the first chapter, your nice comments made my day:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank God, this is finally over!" Lauren exclaimed after all the guests had left and the party was over. Beverly chuckled at her friend's words. She was glad that the party was over, too. It wasn't nice of her but she was already thinking of an excuse to bail. Her feet hurt and she was tired. She was longing for her bed.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Lauren pointed to a corner at the far end of the room where Sam and Dean were discussing something heatedly. Bev frowned, watching the brothers. "Are they fighting?"

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and squinted her eyes. "No, not yet. But it will turn into a fight if we don't stop them. Come on!" Before Bev could protest her friend had already grabbed her arm and was dragging her across the room.

"Would you stop it already, I'm not planning anything!" Dean said harshly.

Sam kept cool, looking at his brother intently. "Do you think I'm blind? You've been sneaking around the whole night, now tell me what's going on."

Dean let out a laugh. He knew what Sam was hinting at but he didn't avert his eyes from his brother. "I wasn't sneaking around and I'm not planning anything, don't worry, Sammy. I'm not involved in anything illegal."

His voice sounded calm but Sam didn't buy his words. He knew his brother was lying but from the corner of his eye he noticed his wife and Bev approaching them, so he decided to let it go.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Lauren asked with a fake smile on her face, stopping in front of her husband. She sensed something was terribly wrong.

Sam smiled down at her and took her hand in his. "Of course. So, are you ready to go home?"

"Actually, why don't we all go and celebrate some more? It'll be fun, just the four of us."

"What?" Beverly asked appalled. "But Lauren..." She started, but her friend interrupted her. "Come on, please. I haven't seen you in months and I barely got to spend time with you tonight. Please, Bev."

Bev smiled nervously and looked from Lauren to Sam and over to Dean. Dean wasn't looking her way, just casually glancing around the room. Obviously, he was pretty bored. Bev thought about the warm bed and room service at the hotel. She had already pictured herself taking a long hot bath before going to bed.

"I'm staying here for a couple of days, so you'll get to spend some time with me, Lauren." She argued weakly, although she new Lauren had already won.

"This exhibiton was pretty important to me and I want my best friend to celebrate tonight's success." Lauren said stubbornly and Sam sighed at his wife's boldness.

Bev started to feel guilty at her words and capitulated eventually. "Fine. Let's go." She replied wearily.

"Awesome!" Lauren exclaimed and flashed Sam a smile. Sam shot her a dirty look, shaking his head. Lauren wasn't going to back down until she got his brother and Bev married.

Dean followed the group out of the building, growing annoyed. He was pissed the night didn't turn out how he had hoped and it was all Jane's fault. Damn that woman. Why did she have to interfere? If it hadn't been for her, Bev would've already been eating out of the palm of his hand. But now she was scared of him again; he had noticed the look she shot him when Lauren suggested to go out. She didn't want to be near him at all.

On top of that all, he couldn't make a move on her tonight again since his brother and sister-in-law were going to be with them the whole time. He should better get going, he shouldn't spend too much time with his next victim, it would only make him weak. He needed a plan first, he needed to calculate everything first before meeting up with her again. But Lauren wouldn't let him go, so he had to join them.

Walking into a bar, Lauren quickly nudged everyone towards a booth before one of them could head to the counter. She quickly sat down and pulled Sam next to her, so Dean and Bev would have to sit next to one another at the other side of the table.

Beverly took her seat, not noticing what Lauren was up to and completely oblivious to her friend's evil plan. Sam was angry at first; but the way Dean was still standing in front of the table, surprise and suspicion written all over his face, made him laugh, but he managed to cover his amusement. Yeah, his wife was tough and she knew how to drive someone nuts. And, so help him God, he loved her more than life. A warm feeling built in his chest; Sam wrapped an arm around her and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"Eww, guys, seriously. Do I have to watch this the entire night?" Bev said, looking disgusted.

"We're happy." Sam simply said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, I can see that." Bev replied, raising an eyebrow. Then, she looked over at Dean.

"Are you frozen there? Come on, I won't bite." Bev said and patted the seat next to her.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was still standing whereas the others were all seated and looking up at him curiously. He smiled a crooked smile and finally took the place next to Bev.

"Well, I hope you will." He shot back, trying to cover up his sudden insecurity. He couldn't believe how uncomfortable he was. He wondered what was going on with him. He watched Bev's cheeks turn red at his words and he told himself to get it together already. That girl was nothing special, so he had to treat her like any other job.

Sam and Lauren pretended to be blind and deaf, not paying attention to them. The waitress came and they ordered something to eat and a few drinks.

"So, have you finally decided to move back here?" Lauren asked Beverly to get her to lighten up. She could tell Dean's presence made her friend nervous and she was praising herself inwardly for setting them up. Bev was totally into Dean and simply needed a little push.

Bev concentrated on Lauren's question and ignored the heat radiating off Dean's body since he was so close now.

"Maybe in a couple of months, I'm busy with the publishing company issue at the moment." She explained.

"I heard about that. You guys want to buy up Baker's house, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so when I'm done with the business, I can consider to move."

"I, for one, hope you'll move here as soon as possible." Dean chimed in, trying to change the subject. He didn't need Sam to draw conclusions. His brother would know what was going on as soon as he heard about Baker.

Bev was confused again, she didn't know how to react. Was Dean really interested in her? She doubted it, there was something in his eyes telling her he wasn't serious. She vowed to herself to keep her distance and be careful. She thought of something to say but couldn't come up with a great comeback. Dean's phone rang and saved her from a reply.

"I should get it." Dean announced and got up to answer the phone.

"Listen, I need to go to the restroom." Bev told Sam and Lauren right after Dean had left.

Sam watched her until she was out of sight before focusing on Lauren. "You are the master of puppets, you know that?" He stated, obviously peeved.

Lauren leaned back in her seat, a happy smile on her face. "This is going great. They are so going to have sex before Bev leaves next week."

"Oh, and now you're a fortune teller, huh?" Sam shot back and ran a hand through his hair. "I told you to leave them alone."

"You are going to thank me for setting your brother up."

"Really? I'm a little confused here, I thought you wanted a private party and now we're here."

Lauren's eyes started to sparkle and she leaned closer to Sam. "I still want that private party. In fact, my job's done here. So, let's go and give them some privacy." She whispered.

Sam laughed at her words. "Bev will kill you for leaving her here with Dean."

"Yeah, but she will thank me eventually. I'll tell her something about the babysitter." Sam shot her a warning look, but Lauren ignored it.

"Oh hey, sweetie!" She shouted when Bev walked over to their table. "Listen, I'm afraid we have to go."

"Why?" Bev asked, now totally confused.

Lauren tried to appear embarrassed. "The babysitter called, she needs us to come home."

Bev frowned concerned. "Is everything okay with the baby? Is he sick?"

"No, of course not. Seth is fine. It's pretty late and we should go home and take over." Sam glared at his wife. "Lauren didn't realize how late it was when she dragged us here."

"Oh, okay." Bev sat back down and smiled at them.

"We're sorry." Lauren said, getting up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dean asked as he approached the booth and saw them putting their jackets on. "You guys are leaving?"

"Yeah, married couples with a child can't go out too long." Sam joked.

"Do me a favor, honey. Make sure Beverly gets to her hotel room safe, alright?" Lauren said and winked at him.

"Sure." Dean felt like kissing Lauren but he knew his brother wouldn't like it that much, so he decided to smile kindly instead. "Drive safe you two, bye."

He was alone with her. It wasn't planned but it was okay. He could improvise. This was his chance to redeem himself. He needed to thank his sister-in-law later for leaving them alone.

* * *

><p>"You are evil, you know that?" Sam whispered in Lauren's ear on their way out. "You're the devil."<p>

Lauren huffed. "I'm not the devil, I am...cupid, of some sort." She stated as they got into their car.

"Did you see her face? She was terrified! She's not into Dean, she's scared of him."

Lauren rolled her eyes but didn't respond. She knew her friend and she was good at reading signs. Her heart was telling her that she was doing the right thing.

After a few minutes she broke the silence between them. "I'm sorry."

Sam looked over at her in surprise. The expression on her face was undefinable and full of sadness.

"For what?" He asked softly and reached his hand out to take hers gently in his. Lauren wasn't putting up an act like the one at the bar before, she was really sorry this time.

"I'm sure I'm doing the right thing, just trust me on this one. Dean needs a litte happiness and Bev would be good for him. I mean, look at him, he's so miserable. Same with Bev. That jerk she was engaged to didn't deserve her and she needs a man who can make her happy. I'm sorry for not leaving them alone like you asked me to."

Sam smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips, planting a kiss on it. "I love you, my beautiful wife."

His words made Lauren smile and she felt better again. "I love you, too. And I can't wait to get home to show you how much."

* * *

><p>Dean took a seat across from Beverly this time. She was obviously not too excited to be alone with him and he didn't want to swamp her, so he kept his distance.<p>

"I know you don't wanna be here with me." He stated quietly and hung his head to appear hurt. He had just met her that day but he already knew how to push the right buttons and trigger the reaction he needed.

Like Dean had hoped, Beverly felt bad in an instant. She guessed she must've been pretty rude to him all evening, because he sensed her reluctance towards him.

"No, it's not you. It's just...it's pretty late and I'm tired. All I want to do is to go to bed. I have a busy day tomorrow." She tried to explain, hoping she didn't sound too dismissive.

"Well, how about we go for a walk? I promised to get you safe to your hotel."

"Yeah, that would be great." She was relieved she didn't have to hang out at the bar any longer. A walk sounded innocent. There wasn't much that could happen on a walk, so she was pretty sure she was safe.

Dean smiled as he held the door open for her. _Score. _Her hotel was still a few blocks away and Dean swore to himself she would have let all her walls come down and agreed on a date with him by the time they reached the hotel. She was going to say yes.

He was Dean Winchester after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First update of 2012;) Happy New Year! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. HUGE thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench and eva972 for reviewing the last chapter:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've decided to pick this story up again. I know it's been more than a year and I hope you guys are still interested. Please let me know whether you want another chapter or not. **

**Thank you for reading and thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Once they got home Lauren wished the babysitter a good night, went upstairs into their son's room and left it to Sam to pay the girl and walk her to the door. She quietly entered the nursery, finding her baby boy fast asleep in his crib. As always, seeing her son put immediately a smile on her face. Lauren bent down and carefully kissed his forehead. Seth let out a tiny little sigh and she felt her heart clench in her chest; the pure love she had for him overwhelmed her once again.<p>

When she straightened up, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. She chuckled, surprised at his sudden appearance, and leaned against him to feel his strong body against hers.

"Is he alright?" Sam whispered, looking down at his son.

"Yeah. Sleeping peacefully." Lauren saw how a broad smile stretched his face as he ran a gentle hand over Seth's head and through his soft, fluffy hair. Then he turned his head and kissed her lips, one hand wandering to her back and unzipping the dress.

"Sam... " She gasped against his lips, feeling a surge of lust shoot through her at his forwardness.

"Now what about that private party you wanted?" He reminded her, his hand continuing to slowly pull the zipper down. "We have to take the opportunity before Seth wakes up."

Lauren quickly grabbed his arm, trying to make him halt his actions.

"Stop undressing me in our son's nursery." She pleaded quietly and had to suppress a yelp when Sam picked her up without warning and headed for the door.

"Then I suggest we better get to our own room." He whispered in her ear and kissed up her neck before crashing his lips to hers. Lauren didn't know how he managed to concentrate on carrying her to the bedroom; he didn't break their kiss once as he walked down the hallway with her in his arms.

Sam opened the door to their bedroom with his elbow and kicked it closed behind him again, setting Lauren down and reaching around her to find the zipper on her back, pulling it all the way down. Lauren was already dizzy and breathless from his quick and sudden movements, but she didn't mind. She loved it when he was so fast and eager to get her out of her clothes.

She snaked her arms around his neck and pressed against him, making him groan. "I feared you wouldn't be in the mood to sleep with me because of how I behaved tonight."

"Oh please, it takes a lot more than _that _to keep me from having sex with you, darling. I could never reject you, no matter how much you annoy me." He added jokingly and smiled at her, slipping his hand into her now opened dress to run his fingers teasingly along the smooth skin of her back. Lauren closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Besides, they're adults and need to figure it out themselves."

"Yeah, and I tell you, they'll end up together. I can feel it."

"Do you feel this?" Sam asked, moving his hips against her to let her feel his growing erection. "Can we stop talking about my brother and your friend now? You wanted to show me how much you love me."

He backed her towards the bed, pushing the straps down her shoulders and tugging her dress down and over her hips until it pooled around her feet, leaving her in her strapless bra and panties. Lauren kicked the piece of clothing aside and grabbed a fistful of Sam's shirt, pulling him closer to press her mouth on his. Sam kissed her hungrily, his tongue licking over her bottom lip impatiently and then shoving into her mouth when she parted her lips with a moan, his sneaky hands already unclasping her bra and tossing it onto the floor.

Lauren let out a soft sigh as suddenly cool air swept over her bare chest, causing goosebumps to form on her skin and her nipples to hardened instantly.

"Cold?" Sam asked huskily and made her let out a laugh that turned into a moan when he cupped her breasts and started to circle her nipples with his thumbs.

"A little." Lauren breathed out and lifted her hands to caress his still covered, strong chest, feeling all the muscle beneath her palms.

"That'll change in a second." Sam promised and stroked down her sides rough and determined, squeezing and kneading her ass. Groaning, he rubbed up against her and pressed her lower body against his, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass. His grip was so tight, it would leave bruises for sure. But she didn't care.

Lauren tried to suppress the choked noise that escaped her feeling Sam's erection against her stomach, but failed. With shaky hands she hurried to unbutton his dress shirt, needing him naked. She pulled it off, the material slipped away and with a sigh she leaned into him, his hot skin finally up against hers.

Sam licked down her neck and nibbled at the soft curve of her shoulder, making her whimper. His lips and hot wet tongue expertly teased her sensitive skin, licking over that spot under her ear that always drove her wild. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, causing an unexpected wave of lust wash through her, making her mewl and breathe heavily.

In the next moment, Sam had stopped the delicious teasing and pushed her down, not too hard, but still very firm and Lauren realized they had somehow reached the bed when her back hit the mattress.

He smiled down at her and she buried a hand in her hair, taking deep breaths and trying to get her heart to stop beating so rapidly as she watched Sam strip out of his pants and boxer-briefs. It was no use; her heart rate picked up even more when he had gotten rid of the disturbing pieces of clothing and was standing naked before her, his eyes dark with lust, wandering hungrily down her body, taking in every inch of her.

Sam moved closer to the bed, running his hands up her thighs and taking hold of her thin lace panties, dragging the material abrasively down as he never broke eye contact with her, watching Lauren's reaction intently. She gasped at Sam's rough treatment, revelling in the way how in one swift movement her hips were lifted off the bed and then she felt her body slide forward with the force of his grip until her ass was at the edge of the bed.

Sam was visibly impatient now; he was rock hard, desire slowly thrumming through him. The thought of taking his wife, driving into her balls deep and feeling her hot wet walls wrap around him and squeeze him so fucking tight, feeling her hot body against his, was enough to make him nearly lose his mind.

"Sam." She breathed his name, sending another jolt of lust through his abdomen, and reached her hand out to pull him down to join her on the bed.

Sam changed his mind about the position though. Taking her hand, he yanked her onto her feet, cupped her ass with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, lifting her briskly up. Lauren gripped his shoulders and quickly locked her legs around him to keep her balance. He laughed at the shocked expression on her face, sitting down on the bed with Lauren straddling his lap.

"You on top, babe." He explained, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and locking his lips with hers, cutting her off as she tried to speak. She lifted herself up onto her knees, her thighs on either side of his hips, her wet dripping center only a few inches above his hard throbbing length and wound her arms around his neck, pressing her soft full breasts to his muscular chest as she deepened the kiss, trying to taste as much as possible of him.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging at the strands and making Sam groan, as she leaned with her whole weight into him, knowing his big strong body wouldn't even budge under her own tiny frame and she could give it to him, as hard and rough as she wanted. The thought sent a delicious shiver down her spine. Just knowing how strong he was, how easily he could overwhelm her, was enough of a turn on for her.

Without breaking the kiss, she slipped one hand down his chest and gave his hard length a squeeze, stroking it a few times before positioning it at her opening. Sam moaned into her mouth and gripped her hips hard, stopping her from sinking down on him.

"Wait." He choked out before she could ask why and caressed down her back, running his hand over her ass and dipping lower until he found her sweet hot center.

"I'm so ready, more than ready for you, baby." Lauren said quietly with a smile when it dawned on her that Sam was worried she wasn't aroused enough due to the lack of foreplay.

"Just need to make sure." Sam whispered as his fingers parted her folds, slipping through the wetness and Lauren closed her eyes with a moan, placing her forehead against his.

"Sam...please, Sam. I need you, I'm always aching for you, baby. Only you." She knew how much he loved to hear her say those dirty things, loved it when she told him how she was always longing for him and wanted to be owned by him. He needed her to confirm that she was his, only his, and no other man would ever have her again.

She tightened her hold in his hair and slowly began to take him in, biting her bottom lip and letting out little mewling sounds as his big hard length eased into her until he was completely buried inside her. Sam moaned, dropping his head onto her shoulder when she closed around him, gripping him forcefully. They remained still, both panting heavily.

When Lauren was able to catch her breath, she started to kiss along his shoulder, teeth grazing his skin, and licked and sucked at his neck, feeling his arms around her press her even closer to him in response. She squeezed her inner muscles around him, eliciting a wonderful dark growl from Sam and grabbed his shoulders tight, fingers digging deep into the skin and slowly pushed up onto her knees, causing his length to almost slip all the way out and drive back into her when she just as slowly sank down onto him again.

She moved slowly, steadily at first, moaning softly and rocking against Sam, feeling his breath on her neck and hearing his noises of pleasure in her ear as he let her take control. But then she put one arm around Sam's neck for more leverage and began to move faster and slam down onto him with more force, feeling every hard inch inside her.

"Shit. Just like that, babe." Sam gritted his teeth, sucking in a sharp breath and gripped her hips again as she continued to move frantically in his lap.

He bit down onto her shoulder, hearing her cry out as he panted against her skin, her hot, wet and so fucking tight walls around his aching hardness, forcing the first few drops of his release out of him. It was all Sam could do to keep himself from coming right then.

Lauren gave him a shove and he willingly let himself fall back against the mattress, allowing her to do whatever she wanted. Another low moan escaped her at the movement and she ran her nails down his chest, making Sam hiss. The new position allowed her to move even faster and she picked up pace, taking Sam even deeper in than before.

"Fuck, Lauren... " Sam's hands left her hips and reached down, kneading her ass roughly and she bit her bottom lip to hold back a cry.

His big strong hands were everywhere, roaming over her body and up her stomach, his fingertips brushing teasingly the sensitive skin under her breasts before he attacked her nipples, pinching and twisting them.

"Sam... " Lauren moaned, continuing to bounce on top of him and pressing her soft full mounds into his hands with each move.

Sam could easily take control at any minute, roll on top of her, pin her with his body down and fuck her into the mattress, and not knowing when or if it was going to happen sent a pleasant shudder in anticipation down her spine and made Lauren almost lose control.

She slumped forward, bracing herself with her hands on his chest, her nails breaking the skin when Sam lightly pressed his thumb down onto her clit, drawing a few circles.

"Sam!... Oh God... " She sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut. He stopped the torment and she whimpered, her legs shaking.

Sam let out another groan and took hold of her hips, not able to stay passive any longer. He rammed into her with a forceful thrust and Lauren cried out, letting him take over as he fucked up into her and pulled her body down onto his length at the same time over and over again; their bodies slamming together, skin slapping on skin.

Lauren's body tensed as she felt a spark of orgasm and she leaned against his chest, not having the strength to hold herself up any longer. She trembled and moaned incoherently, letting Sam fuck her.

Sam panted heavily, thrusting as deep and hard into her as their position with Lauren on top of him allowed, a hot wave washing through him as he felt her give herself over to him completely. Lauren let out another whimper, her walls clenching around him and his abdomen tightened. He was so fucking close.

Lauren cried out his name and scratched her nails down his chest, leaving red marks as Sam slammed into her one more time and triggered her orgasm. She pulsed around him and he couldn't hold back any longer; his bruising grip on her tightened and he let go, spilling inside of her with a low animalistic groan.

Ten minutes later they had regained their strength so far that they could breathe again. Sam wasn't in a hurry to leave Lauren's body though and he lifted one hand to run his fingers gently through her dark curls. Lauren sighed, snuggling closer and refusing to roll off of him.

"That was... that was one hell of a ride, Mr Winchester." She mumbled into his chest and Sam smiled, kissing her head. "Good."

"But I don't think I can move anytime soon."

"You don't have to." He whispered into her hair, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back. He was still inside her and Lauren could feel the moisture between her thighs; evidence of their orgasms. It felt so good and she wasn't ready for him to pull out just yet and leave her body empty. Lauren turned her head to kiss the red scratches on Sam's chest, making him smile. They laid there a few more minutes, savoring the feel of their hot, sweat-slick and tangled bodies.

Then Sam gently moved her onto her back and braced himself on his arms, carefully pulling out of her. Lauren closed her eyes in pleasure, letting out a soft moan. She looked down his body as he straightened up, raising an eyebrow with a devilish glint in her eyes at the sight of his impressive length.

"Mhm, I knew I hit the jackpot the minute I'd laid eyes on you."

Sam laughed breathlessly at her remark and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"And now you're all mine." She whispered against his lips and wanted to pull him down again, but he made her stop.

"Just going to get us a drink, it won't take long." He promised when he saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Actually, a little break sounds good. We don't have time for another round anyway." Lauren said, knowing that their son would probably demand attention soon. "I better go check on our baby boy. Do you think we were too loud?" She asked and reached for her morning robe.

"Maybe a little." Sam said with a smile. "I'll be right back, and if our son lets us, I'll make you scream a few more times tonight."

Lauren winked at him and watched him head downstairs, admiring his perfect naked body. She sighed contentedly, feeling her body still tingle after their coupling and then walked into her son's nursery.

Sam entered the kitchen, grabbed two bottles of beer and rushed back upstairs. Lauren stepped into the hallway and closed the door to Seth's room, giving him a smile.

"Is he still asleep?" Sam asked quietly and she nodded. "Yep, still fast asleep."

They walked back into their bedroom and Sam handed her the beer bottle. "I figured you'd want a nice cold beer."

"You are the perfect man. Will you marry me?" She asked hopefully.

Sam chuckled and clinked bottles with her. "To you, my love."

"Oh, I'll definitely drink to that." She said playfully, bringing the bottle to her lips.

Sam set his beer down after taking a sip and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his body. "I saw how all the men were eyeing you up and fantasizing about doing all those things that only I get to do with you."

"Really?" Lauren breathed out, running a hand through his hair. "Then tonight was indeed a success."

"Yes, it was." Sam's hand moved slowly under the material of her robe to caress her breast. "Now let's celebrate some more, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Dean and Beverly walked in silence to the hotel she was staying at. Dean kept watching her out of the corner of his eye intently, never leaving her out of sight as he waited for the right moment to speak up.<p>

"I'm sorry about this." He said after a few minutes had passed and Bev's head shot in his direction when his gruff low voice sounded through the darkness of the night. Dean noticed the faint flicker of fear in her eyes before it turned to surprise. He had to suppress the amused smile that threatened to stretch his face at her reaction.

"I mean, I'm a stranger to you and Lauren left you here alone with me." He said quietly, his tone warm and friendly.

Bev hesitated. She licked her bottom lip and quickly averted her gaze before looking back at Dean. "Well, you're Sam's brother, so technically you're not a stranger. I don't know you, but... uh we had the chance to talk a little at the party."

Dean gave her a little smile and then quickly scratched the back of his head as if he was nervous about saying the next words.

"Listen, Beverly... " He started and quickly trailed off when they reached the entrance of the hotel. Putting his hands in his coat pockets, he looked down onto the ground as he thought about the best way to approach this topic. Bev stopped and looked at him expectantly, watching him take a deep breath.

"This may seem very sudden, but... I'd like to see you again." Dean said, deciding to be direct after the show he had just put on and took a confident step towards her.

Bev looked at him, a curious smile playing on her lips. "I thought you were seeing Jane."

"What?" Dean exclaimed, but quickly regained his composure. He cursed inwardly. He could feel that Bev was about to agree on a date with him and he wasn't going to let the fact that Jane had acted like a jealous wife earlier get in the way of seducing Beverly.

"Beverly, I'm so sorry. It's not like that... I swear." He hurried to explain, lying bluntly and not feeling guilty about it for even a second.

"No, I'm sorry, Dean. It's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked." Bev quickly replied, feeling bad about her comment. It was rude.

Another minute passed as they stood there, looking silently at each other. Dean waited patiently and then lifted one hand, lightly brushing a strand of hair out of her face without even touching her. But it was enough to confuse the poor girl some more. Dean smiled, revelling in the way she reacted to his unpredictable behaviour.

"I enjoyed talking to you tonight." He said huskily and made sure not to touch her again. He knew he was stretching the boundaries already.

"Me too." Bev heard herself answer, not sure why she had said that though. She looked at him suspiciously, not able to figure him out.

He looked at her with an indescribable intensity in his eyes. His smile made her weak. She couldn't believe it, but she honestly wanted to see him again. The realization shocked her a little. She still feared him a little and wanted to stay away from him, but the temptation was just too strong.

He was Sam's brother, so he had to be a decent guy... right?

She cleared her throat. "Do you... do you really want to see me again?"

"Yes." Dean said and watched in surprise as she opened her purse and took a pen out.

"Don't mock, it comes in handy." She said when she saw the expression on his face.

"I'd never dare to make fun of you." Dean laughed at her tone and Bev blushed.

She carried a pen in her purse... he found it kind of adorable. His smile grew bigger when she took his hand and neatly wrote her phone number on his palm. Then she took a step back, put the pen back into her purse and looked at him again. "If you don't call, that's okay, just don't tell me later you washed your hands and couldn't make out the numbers after that, okay?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled, impressed by her unexpected and bold words. Maybe she wasn't as shy as he had thought at first. "I'll definitely call."

"Good." Bev nodded and looked over her shoulder at the hotel. "It's late, I should... you know. Thank you for the walk."

"The pleasure was all mine." Dean wanted to give her a friendly and innocent kiss on the cheek, but quickly decided against it. It was too soon for that. She wasn't like Jane, he couldn't attack her like that.

Bev gave him a little insecure smile and disappeared into the lobby of the hotel. Dean looked at his hand, at the blue ink on his skin and felt the delicious shiver in anticipation of the new challenge ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren watched her one-year-old intently, giving him a reassuring smile as the little boy held onto the edge of the coffee table in the living room, standing on rather shaky legs and with an uncertain expression on his face.

Lauren kneeled down onto the floor, stretching her arms out to him.

"Come here, baby. You can do it. I'm right here, Mommy's right here. Just a few steps, baby, come one." She said softly, encouraging him to toddle across the floor over to her. Hearing his mother's familiar and soothing voice, Seth gave her a bright smile and let go of the table, giving up the support it provided.

Lauren felt her heart start to beat faster with excitement and hope rise up. Finally, her son was about to start walking, he would make his first steps at any moment now.

"That's right, sweetie. Come here." She whispered, unable to suppress the happiness in her tone.

For a moment it seemed as if Seth had decided to fulfill his mother's wish and was about to move towards her, but he just held his weight for a few wobbly seconds and then plopped down on his butt, returning to his sitting position. He continued playing with his toys as if the previous incident never happened.

Lauren sighed in defeat, lowering her hands into her lap and trying not to feel too disappointed.

She heard a low male chuckle behind her back and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Dean."

"Still trying to make him walk, huh?" He stated amused and walked into the room, glass of whisky in hand, taking a seat on the couch and grinning at her.

"You've been trying to make him walk for months now, it's not going to work that way. Give it time, stop pressuring him."

"What is this? Parenting 101?" Lauren shot back, annoyed and a little embarrassed that he had caught her making Seth walk again.

She noticed that Dean was already drinking alcohol, although it wasn't even noon yet, but chose not to comment on it. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she got up and sat down next to him. They watched Seth play for a few minutes in silence until Lauren couldn't keep quiet any longer.

She had seen that look on her brother-in-law's face a billion times, he was in a suspiciously good mood and downright relaxed. She could tell he had spent the night in a strange woman's bed.

"You had sex last night, didn't you?" She said without looking at him.

Dean broke into a huge grin again and leaned back against the couch, taking a sip of whisky. "Yep. Found a sweet little needy thing at a bar, and I'm intending to do the exact same thing tonight."

Lauren grimaced, disgusted by his words. She knew it was naive of her, but after Dean had met her friend Bev and showed honest interest, she had been hoping he would at least want to get to know her. Instead, he had fucked some random chick the same night.

"Seriously, Dean, you need to get tested."

Dean simply laughed at her comment, but didn't bother to respond.

"God knows how many illegitimate children of yours are out there." Lauren commented and Dean raised an eyebrow. "I'm always careful, Lauren. Always. I go out and have fun, but I make sure that none of _that_ ever happens."

"Oh please, you know how easy it is to get knocked up? One little wrong move and you're stuck with a child for the rest of your life." Lauren argued. "I'm just saying, what if one day someone comes knocking on your door looking for their daddy?"

Dean just shook his head. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Lauren frowned in confusion. "Why would I be?"

"Because I can fuck whenever I want, whoever I want. No strings attached." Dean said quietly, a challenging glint in his eye.

"Shh!" Lauren barked, slapping his arm. "Not the f-word in front of my son, Winchester. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She added when it dawned on her what he was implying.

Dean raised his eyebrows expectantly, a dirty smile on his face.

"Oh, I see. You think 'cause I'm married I don't get laid? That I don't get it good enough?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, my brother is a good guy, but... being in a relationship kinda ruins the whole fun, don't you think?"

"How would you know? You don't know what sex is like with Sam."

"Okay, I really don't wanna hear anything about my brother's skills in bed." Dean shuddered at the thought, realizing it was his own fault where their conversation had headed since he teased Lauren about her sex life.

She chuckled softly. "I love Sam, I don't wanna be with anyone else."

"I know you do. You two are so freakin' in love, but... " He trailed off, looking his sister-in-law straight in the eye, waiting for her to catch on.

"But what?" Lauren shot back, knowing exactly what he was hinting at.

"Before you and Sam got together you weren't exactly a saint, either." Dean stated smugly, but still hoped she wasn't going to bite his head off for the remark.

Lauren wasn't offended at all and dismissed his words with a wave of her hand, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, I like sex. Sue me."

Dean's smile faltered, he was growing a little confused. "You don't miss it? The freedom? The excitement? Being able to do whatever you want without feeling obliged to explain your actions?"

Lauren stared at him, feeling incredibly sad at his words.

It hurt her to know how he felt about romantic relationships; he saw them as some kind of trap that had to be avoided at all cost.

She wanted Dean to meet a nice woman who would truly care about him and stay with him for longer than just a few nights. She wanted him to have what she and Sam had, a partner and a family to come home to every night. He deserved it.

Dean seemed so restless and lost, her heart ached every time she would glance at him and see the sadness in his gaze when his guard was down.

Lauren managed to smile, trying to keep their talk casual. "So, basically, you wanna know whether I'm tired of fucking the same guy over and over again?"

"Yep." Dean's grin was back, he noticed how Lauren had used the bad f-word inadvertently.

"Oh honey, look at you. You're so clueless and innocent, how adorable." She stated with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Sam and I are more than happy at the moment, believe me. Married couples do have amazing sex, it's not as dull as you think. Frankly, it's the best sex I've ever had." She added with a mischievous glint in her eyes, recalling the night before with Sam.

Dean snorted, shooting her a sceptical look and shaking his head.

"Careful, sweetie. Maybe someday you'll get to find out for yourself what it's like and then you'll remember my words."

"Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen." Dean laughed at her statement and finished the rest of his drink.

"Well, for the record, I'm not missing meaningless sex at all." She ignored his stubborness and smiled at her little boy instead who had gotten tired of playing with his toys and was now crawling over to his mother and uncle.

Lauren got up and picked him up, kissing his head. "Uncle Dean's getting a little grumpy, huh? He was in such a good mood earlier, I should probably shut up."

"What? I'm always in a good mood, I do not get grumpy. Don't listen to your mother, Seth." He walked over to them and started tickling the little boy, making him let out a heartwarming chuckle.

"Where's Sam? He knows you're here, right?" Lauren asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but he kicked me out of his study when the phone rang. Said he'd been waiting for the call and needed five minutes to talk to the guy."

They heard Sam's footsteps coming down the hall and seconds later he entered the room.

"Sorry, my latest case is giving me a headache." Sam explained, managing a half-smile and turned to his wife and son. "I haven't seen you all morning. Hi, babe. I'm all yours now."

"Hi." Lauren gave him her brightest smile and Sam leaned down to kiss her lips.

It was a short and quick kiss, but filled with so much love and longing. Dean noticed the way they looked at each other shortly before their lips met, and he couldn't help but smile. Yeah, they were very much in love.

"How's my little man?" Sam asked, smiling down at his son and Seth immediately lifted his arms, demanding his attention. His dad chuckled and picked him up.

"Is Dean bothering you?" He asked his wife jokingly.

"No, we've been discussing a very interesting topic." She tried to sound nonchalant, though she could tell something was up.

She had the feeling the call her husband had been waiting for had nothing to do with work. Sam was too tense and agitated.

Sam kept his smile up for Lauren, but shot his brother an undefinable look. Dean frowned and walked over to the cabinet to refresh his drink.

As he poured himself another glass of whisky, he noticed the faint ink on his palm where Bev had written her number for him. It was a little smeared after the shower he had taken in the morning.

Dean wasn't able to suppress the smile that appeared on his face at the sight, it reminded him of her and their moment in front of the hotel again. He recalled the night before, remembering the exciting challenge that was awaiting him.

He had almost forgotten... Beverly. His next victim. An incredibly amusing woman. He couldn't wait to start playing with her for real, take this to another level. He needed to give her a call soon...

The doorbell sounded, pulling him out of his reverie.

"I'll get it." Dean offered, leaving the room and walking down the hallway.

He opened the door and put on a slow, sexy smile, the smile that no woman could ever resist, when he found himself standing face to face with Beverly.

_Speak of the devil._

Bev froze on the spot and blinked a few times as she stood on the porch, processing the fact that Dean was standing right in front of her and smiling triumphantly when she had been pretty sure she would never see him again.

Dean chuckled softly at her reaction, taking advantage of her confused state to roam his eyes down her body, over the tight marine knee-length business dress and heels.

_Hot damn. _

She had probably been working and never intended to look so delicious, but the strict outfit only emphasized her innocent appearance, which made her so much more appealing to him.

Dean felt his body react. He swallowed hard and subconciously licked his bottom lip, forcing himself to ignore the warmth spreading through his veins. He could tell she had no idea what her good-Catholic-school-girl image did to a man like him.

"Hi Bev." He greeted her softly, his voice startling her out of her trance.

"Hi." She whispered, giving him a little smile. As always in his presence she tensed up, growing uncomfortable. She didn't know why she reacted so intensely to him, but with the way he was looking at her now her intuition was screaming at her to run before it was too late.

Taking a deep breath, Bev forced herself to calm down and not let him confuse her.

"I'm here to see Lauren." She said, hoping her voice wasn't trembling and her body wouldn't betray her and show how scared she was.

"Of course. She's in the living room, come on in." Dean said with a friendly smile and moved aside to let her in.

Bev felt as if she was entering the lion's den, though she wasn't alone in the house with him she felt the urge to turn around and leave again.

"You've been working?" Dean asked casually, making small talk as they walked down the hall.

Bev nodded, biting down onto her lip. "Yeah, I don't have much time. I just wanted to stop by quickly."

She could feel him still checking her out. It was impossible to ignore the heat of his body next to her, her skin was prickling under his gaze. Beverly fought with all her might to ignore the feeling of having his eyes scan every inch of her body and the effect it had on her.

Dean smiled crookedly, noticing how tense she was and refused to look at him. He liked the way she was acting around him, enjoyed how she responded to him.

Playing with her was so much fun and it could only get better once he had her in his bed...

They stepped into the living room and Lauren smiled brightly when she saw Beverly walking in next to Dean.

"Hey, Bev. Sorry, did we have a date for lunch or something?" She asked her, trying to recall whether she had made any plans to meet up with her friend.

Bev laughed and exchanged an amused look with Sam who chuckled and shook his head slightly.

They both had had to deal with Lauren's unpunctuality numerous of times over the years. She tended to forget appointments and meetings and when she did remember, she was always late and whomever she was meeting was waiting for her impatiently to show up.

"No, I have to be back at work in half an hour. I'm here to visit with this little man. Hi Seth, you probably don't remember me." Bev said in a soft voice and smiled at the little boy, taking his hand gently into hers.

"Last time I saw you was at the hospital after you were born. You were so tiny, and now look how big you are."

Dean chuckled at the scene displaying in front of him. Everyone was preoccupied with Seth and not paying attention to him. Bev was standing with her back to him, and Dean noticed that her strict business dress wasn't really that strict. It was cut fairly low in the back, revealing a whole lot of seductively soft skin.

Enjoying the perfect view, Dean sat back on the sofa with a happy smile and never let the visitor out of his sight as he watched her talk with Sam and Lauren and marvel at their boy.

Bev looked at the one-year-old boy in awe, admiring this little miracle in front of her.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Sam nodded and Bev carefully took his son into her arms and placed him onto her hip. She smiled at the little boy as he looked at her curiously with big eyes.

"You two did good." She told the proud parents.

Beverly was honestly happy for her friend and proud of her.

She had always dreamed of having a family as well, and as she held her friend's son in her arms, the urge to settle down was suddenly there again. The thought of moving was very tempting, and she opted not to wait any longer. She had to buy the house which was for sale a few streets down from Sam and Lauren's and settle in... maybe she would even meet a nice man when she lived longer in one place than just for a few months...

"You haven't changed your mind about buying a place in the neighbourhood, have you?" Sam asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No, I haven't. Moving seems to be the best option, I have so much stuff going on here." Bev said, turning serious.

"How's work?" Lauren asked concerned now that Bev had brought it up. The main reason why her friend was still staying in town was business.

Dean perked up and put his glass down onto the coffee table, listening closely to every word they said. This was the imformation he needed.

"There's been a change of plans. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow for a few days to deal with things in LA, but then come back to work here in town."

Dean memorized every single word she said and made a quick plan, calculating his next move.

Bev was leaving in two days which meant he only had today and the next to get somewhere with her. Once she got back he would have enough time to lure her in and seduce her patiently before completing his task.

Seth let out a whine, starting to cry in discomfort.

"Oh I'm sorry, Bev. He hasn't had his nap yet." Lauren quickly apologized and took her son back, trying to calm him.

"It's okay. My time's up, I need to get back." Bev hurried to explain.

Sam was about to offer walking her out, but his wife shot him a warning look and grabbed him by the arm to pull him with her.

Turning to Bev she said, "Alright, sweetie. I'll give you a call and we'll go for coffee before you leave, okay?"

"Sounds great. Sleep tight, Seth." Bev said, running a hand over the boy's head.

Sam and Lauren left the room with Seth, heading upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Sam demanded when they had reached the top of the staircase and walked down the hallway.

"Shut up and watch the magic unfold." Lauren told him with a sly smile.

"What?" Sam exclaimed confused at first, but then he realized Lauren wanted his brother and Bev to be alone. He let out a groan in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think cupid's done enough? She's not into him and he's not the guy for her."

"Wanna bet?" Lauren challenged and smiled when she saw that Sam was considering it.

"Fine. Hundred dollars that she'll reject him once he makes a move on her."

She raised an eyebrow. "One hundred? Afraid you're gonna lose, Winchester?"

Sam sighed, but a smile was already tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You're pretty sure of yourself, cupid. Okay, two-fifty."

Lauren shook her head. "Uh-uh, you've heard of your brother's rep? He can get anyone in his bed if he wants."

"Honey, I don't want Bev to get hurt. She's just ended a serious relationship, they were practically married." Sam argued, trying to reason. He knew his wife meant well, but he also knew what kind of guy his brother was. Dean and Bev were too different.

But Lauren was so damn stubborn. "Engaged is not married. Plus, she's better off without him anyway. Moving on. I want her to have a good time, have a few hook-ups, nothing serious. Look at her, that girl wants him bad. She's just too shy and needs a little push."

Lauren snuck back towards the stairs to get a glimpse of the couple.

"Okay, that's enough. Don't spy on them." Sam said and pulled her away from the bannister. Lauren pouted, but didn't protest.

"So, about our bet, you still in?" She asked, following him to Seth's nursery.

"Of course. Threehundred then?" Sam offered, and watched an evil smile appear on his wife's face.

"Come on, play it big, Winchester." She said and paused for effect. He looked at her expectantly, intrigued against better judgement.

"Fivehundred." She announced. Sam chuckled.

Lauren repositioned Seth on her hip and extended a hand, waiting for Sam to take the bet.

"Fivehundred it is." He took her hand in his and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I love you, you know that? I must be crazy to call you up on that." He said softly against her lips, making her giggle.

"I love you too, baby."

"Alright, let's go take our son to bed." Sam said, seeing how Seth could barely keep his eyes open and was about to cry again. They walked into the nursery, all the while discussing further conditions of their bet.

* * *

><p>When they were alone, Dean got up from the couch and cleared his throat. "Do you want something to drink?"<p>

Hearing Dean's voice behind her, Bev spun around, and he caught the surprised look on her face before she quickly put on a friendly, yet reserved smile for him.

Dean licked his bottom lip and smirked. She had indeed forgotten about him being in the room.

"Oh... uh, no thank you. I should get going, I have to get back to..." She trailed off, averting her eyes. Being alone with him was still awkward. She hoped he wouldn't try to hold her back.

This was exactly what Dean intended to do though. He couldn't let her go that easily.

"Work? Yeah, I know, but I'm sure you have time for a quick drink with me." Dean gave her his most charming smile and walked over to the cabinet without waiting for her response.

"How many drinks have you had today?" She raised an eyebrow, examining his glass. She decided to give in. There was no use in fighting him, he was too stubborn.

Dean chuckled, handing her a drink.

"Thanks." She mumbled, shooting a suspicious glance at the clear liquid in her glass.

"Only this one. Plus two glasses of whisky earlier."

Bev shook her head in wonder, but still felt a genuine smile creep upon her face. Was this man even real? She had never met someone like him before.

"It's just water, Beverly." He pointed out when he caught her eyeing her drink.

"Oh." Bev chuckled nervously, feeling a little ridiculous.

"I didn't know you'd be here." She said friendly, starting a harmless conversation.

"Do I need a reason to visit my family? I like spending time with my brother and nephew."

Bev raised an eyebrow, having not expected that. He didn't appear like a man who cared about someone besides himself. She felt bad for judging too quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I was just surprised..."

"It's okay, don't worry." He hurried to calm her.

"So, you're leaving soon, huh?" Dean asked, steering the conversation in the right direction. She seemed more willing to talk to him now, so this was the chance to score with her.

"Yeah, I'd wanted to stay 'til next week, but something came up in LA."

"Then have lunch with me before you leave." Dean said quickly, determined not to give her a way out.

"Lunch?" She repeated, frowning.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Come on, there's nothing more harmless than grabbing lunch."

He never broke eye contact with her, slowly stepping closer until she had to tip her head up to be able to look at him.

"Don't feel pressured, I'm not expecting anything from you. It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be one." He whispered.

Bev felt his breath on her lips and her hands started to shake slightly, palms getting sweaty. She wasn't sure whether he was about to kiss her or not. The proximity was overwhelming.

For a split-second Dean lost control. He leaned in, wanting to press his lips against hers, but stopped himself in time. This was going too fast, he needed to restrain himself for a little longer.

"I just need to see you again. Say yes... please." He whispered instead.

His voice was soft, deep and warm, coaxing her to give in. Bev was sure that he had gotten into a lot of pants and beds that way. She sighed, feeling how his charm was working on her. It seemed impossible to reject him. She nodded weakly, her eyes drifting to his lips.

"Ye-yes, o-okay." She choked out.

Satisfied with her reaction, he smiled at her and took a few steps back.

When Dean straightened up and moved away from her, Bev was disappointed that he hadn't kissed her. She couldn't tell what had changed his mind.

"You won't regret it, promise."

Bev nodded, struggling to regain her composure now that the intimate moment was over.

"There... there's a diner in the city, right across from the publisher I work at. We can meet there around noon. How does that sound?"

"Good. I know the place, I'll be there." He put a hand on her lower back as he walked her to the door and like a gentleman, avoided contact with the bare skin which the material of her dress wasn't covering.

When they had reached the entryway, Bev broke the silence.

"Dean, I owe you an apology..."

He tilted his head a little, looking at her quizically.

"To be honest, I didn't think I'd see you again."

Dean chuckled at her confession. "How come?"

She let out a breath and looked up at him hesitantly. "I just... I didn't think you'd ask me out. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I would've called, Beverly. I wanted to call you tonight, and..." He admitted. "...I'd still like to do that. I wanna call you when you're in LA, if you don't mind."

"Yeah... well, let's see how our date goes first, okay?" She gave him a genuine smile, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Okay." Dean nodded, chuckling. He liked her answer, he was slowly but surely getting through to her.

He opened the door for her and she slipped out, taking a deep breath of fresh air, relieved to have finally fled the tension.

Dean returned to the living room, brushing off the act of the gentleman that he wasn't. He picked up his drink and took a sip. He chuckled darkly, utterly satisfied with himself.

Everything was going according to plan, Beverly was practically melting in his arms.

* * *

><p>Dean watched the girl on top of him in ecstasy, saw her perfect little body impaled on him move and her soft full breasts bounce up and down as she rode him expertly, hard and fast.<p>

Shamelessly, she let out every moan and squeal, digging her nails into his chest every time his thick hard length drove into her.

Dean groaned, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to not let the brunette beauty out of his sight, even though her slick tight walls squeezing his shaft almost caused him to lose his fucking mind.

Both Dean's and the brunette's bodies were covered with a sheen of sweat and the old motel room bed squeaked dangerously with the rough pace.

He grabbed the girl's ass hard, the grip was definitely going to leave bruises on her skin, and started thrusting up into her even harder, moaning loudly at the sensation of her silky heat willingly swallowing up his flesh.

"Oh God! Fuck!" She screamed, tilting her head back and grabbing Dean's arms, desperately clinging on for support.

The animalistic rhythm caused them to reach their release and when he felt her body react, Dean quickly slowed his movements to keep her from coming. He couldn't hold back much longer, either, but he didn't want it to end yet. It was no fun when it was over too soon.

She whined and sobbed in response to him changing the rhythm so suddenly and Dean chuckled at her reaction, an evil smile on his face.

"Dean..." She chocked out, eyes closed and body trembling terribly against his. Dean stopped moving and sat up, closing his lips around one perky nipple and sucked. The girl cried out and gripped strands of his hair, tugging hard.

"You like that?" He mumbled against her skin and she nodded weakly, powerless. "Y-yeah, god yes... Dean, please..."

"Please what, sweetheart?" He demanded, feeling her breathe heavily in his ear and her muscles flutter, asking for the delicious orgasm.

"Please... please fuck me...I need... I need to come..."

Dean flipped them over, burying her beneath his strong body and decided to finally hit it home as he started a relentless rhythm again, driving deep and fast into her.

To his surprise, the girl still had the energy and strength to move with him, snapping her hips up to meet his bruising thrusts.

Dean groaned in pleasure, revelling in the feeling. He knew that girl had to be a pistol in bed when he spotted her at the bar and she didn't disappoint him.

"Dean... Dean... I'm gonna... Oh God!"

The fire hit through his veins, his abdomen tightened when her hot wet walls squeezed down on him and started to pulse as she came with a desperate cry. Her orgasm triggered his, he rammed one last time into her and bit down onto her shoulder before allowing himself to release.

Dean rolled onto his back, closing his eyes in pure bliss as he waited for his breathing to calm. He could hear the girl next to him pant, he had completely worn her out.

He sat up, disposed of the condom and reached for his packet of cigarettes on the nightstand. Liting one, he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the pillows, inhaling the smoke with a sigh. God, this was the best feeling in the world. The taste of a cigarette after a glorious fuck.

"You okay there, princess?" He turned his head to look at the brunette when she stayed suspiciously quiet. Women tended to talk a lot after sex; he didn't mind as long as if it was only to praise him, tell him how talented he was.

With her eyes still closed she ran a hand down her sweat-covered breasts and stomach, sighing contentedly.

"Goddamn..." She mumbled,"...now that's what I call a fantastic fuck."

She slipped her long, almost wet hair over one shoulder and moved onto her stomach. Dean licked his lips, his eyes travelling hungrily over her body.

"I'm not done with you, sugar."

She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him in awe. "Damn... I hit the jackpot tonight."

Dean smirked and ran a hand down her smooth back, squeezing her ass roughly and slipping his fingers to the tight entrance there, lightly circling the sensitive skin.

She responded immediately, pressed her head into the sheets with a groan and spread her legs to give his hand better access, desperate for his fingers to push in.

"There' so much I wanna do to you..." Dean's voice was raw with desire, "Things you'd normally never do..."

"God, yes!" She moaned, feeling the soft pressure of his fingertips. "Yes, I want it, Dean."

She had never been fucked that way. But with Dean she was willing to give it up, she was sure he would be able to make it more than pleasurable for her.

Dean took another drag from his cigarette with a smile, he was about to work her slowly open when his phone sounded.

He cursed when he saw who was interrupting the next round of dirty sex. Only Baker could be calling at such an ungodly hour. What the hell did he want now?

"Sorry, sweetheart. Something came up." Dean put the cigarette out and jumped out of bed to get dressed.

"You have to leave?" The girl shot him a disappointed look, but fortunately didn't cause a scene. Scrambling for a piece of paper, she hurried to scribble down her number for him.

"Call me... if you still wanna do this." She was realistic though, men like him never called.

He slipped the piece of paper into his jacket pocket, winked at her and left. Walking down the hallway of the motel, he threw the note in the next available trashcan before leaving the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and big thanks to cold kagome and eshita roy for reviewing!**


End file.
